GATO-1V War
Category:wars Category:Alliance Wars Abstract The New Pacific Order discovered that the Global Alliance and Treaty Organisation had taken on Chris Kaos, in direct violation of the surrender terms given to GATO at the conclusion of the Third Great War, as a government official. GATO claimed not to have known about Kaos' presence until it was too late, but later contradicted that statement by claiming "...I knew it was him but looked the other way." On 27 April, One Vision declared war in retaliation for violation of terms. The Mutual Defense Pact web was effectively activated, and MDP partners followed on both sides. Naming the War Since this conflict is in some ways an epilogue to Great War Three, several in the cyberverse feel a name featuring the term epilogue would be appropriate. Alternatively, since one of the alliances engaged is Star Wars-themed, and since the war began during NPO's Star Wars Month, some feel a name referencing Star Wars would be appropriate. Until a name can be settled upon, GATO-1V War is being used. Specific serious suggestions include Great War III - Epilogue and The Epilogue War. Additionally, some individual NPO nations have used Order 66 in their declarations, a reference to Star Wars. War Timeline April 26-27, 2008 * The war begins when the four alliances of One Vision declare war on GATO. * GATO recognizes hostilities, makes its case for innocence, and announces it will not launch nuclear weapons without provocation. * CSN and IAA honor their defense treaties with GATO and declare war on One Vision. * Several alliances void treaties with GATO, declare support for One Vision, and/or honor their defense treaties with One Vision and declare war on CSN and IAA. April 28, 2008 * Over 50% of GATO nations are in anarchy. April 29, 2008 * The main CN message board is taken offline at update to reduce server load for the first time since The Unjust War. Reference Timeline April 26, 2008 *11:39 PM - GGA Declaration of War on GATO April 27, 2008 *12:46 AM - NPO Declaration of War on GATO *01:29 AM - IRON Declaration of War on GATO *02:43 AM - NpO Declaration of War on GATO and voiding of Friendship Pact *04:56 AM - GATO announces no nuclear first-strikes *05:27 AM - TAB-GATO PIAT cancellation *06:50 AM - MCXA Declaration of Support for One Vision *08:17 AM - NATO Declaration of Support for One Vision *09:15 AM - Reponse from GATO's Assembly Chairman *12:02 PM - R&R Declaration of Support for IRON *12:47 PM - TOOL Declaration of Support for IRON *04:01 PM - Echelon Declaration of Support for One Vision *04:21 PM - ODN Support for IRON, GGA, and NpO; cancellation of NAP with GATO, PIAT with IAA *05:08 PM - Legion Declaration of Support for NPO, cancellation of MDP with IAA and PIAT with GATO *05:21 PM - TPF Declaration of Support for One Vision *07:31 PM - CPCN announces MDP with GATO voided *08:13 PM - TORN Declaration of Support for allies *09:25 PM - Sparta Declaration of Support for One Vision *10:02 PM - PUKE Declaration of Support for NpO, cancellation of IAA Friendship Pact *10:52 PM - IAA Declaration of War on NPO *11:04 PM - TPF Declaration of War on IAA *11:05 PM - Valhalla Declaration of War on IAA *11:06 PM - TORN Declaration of War on IAA *11:17 PM - NATO Declaration of War on IAA *11:52 PM - MHA Declaration of War in support of IRON and NPO *11:55 PM - CSN Declaration of War on One Vision April 28, 2008 *12:00 AM - TORN Declaration of War on CSN *12:12 AM - IRON Declaration of War on CSN *12:13 AM - MCXA Declaration of War on CSN *12:13 AM - MHA cancellation of MHA-CSN Declaration of Harmlessness *12:16 AM - 64Digits Declaration of Support for TPF *12:20 AM - R&R Declaration of War on CSN *12:30 AM - TRR Declaration of Support for GGA *12:41 AM - FOK cancellation of CSN-FOK Treaty of Amity *12:46 AM - NpO cancellation of NpO-CSN Friendship Treaty *12:59 AM - tR Declaration of Support for MHA and NATO *01:09 AM - Legion Declaration of War on CSN *03:38 AM - STA Declaration of War on CSN and IAA *04:55 AM - TAB Declaration of War on CSN *07:32 AM - LEN suspends tech trading with CSN to remain neutral *07:35 AM - Andromeda announcement regarding tech trades *08:06 AM - UPN Declaration of Support for NpO, Legion, and NATO *08:34 AM - Carpe Diem Declaration of Support for NpO *10:18 AM - Molon Labe Declaration of Support for TORN and Valhalla *10:30 AM - ODN Declaration of War on CSN *10:35 AM - ROG Declaration of Support for TAB *01:29 PM - Pyramid Declaration of War on CSN *02:44 PM - GDA cancels PIAT with CSN *03:08 PM - USB Declaration of Support for MCXA *03:51 PM - TPC Declaration of Support for BLEU alliances *03:54 PM - Farkistan announces cancellation of Fark-GATO PIAT *05:09 PM - CMEA Declaration of Support for all Orange alliances at war *05:51 PM - CON Declaration of War on CSN *11:24 PM - USN Declaration of War on STA Other References * Bilrow's anarchy statistics thread